


Sutranatural Season 1 - The Truth is Out There

by FluffySheepHair



Series: Sutranatural [2]
Category: Sutranatural
Genre: Aliens, Anal, Anal Sex, Comedy, Cryptids, Cryptozoology, Dark, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Works - Freeform, Other, Pegging, Rough Sex, Sex, Supernatural Elements, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffySheepHair/pseuds/FluffySheepHair
Summary: The truth is out there! That's what Nicolle Alvez, a recent high school graduate believes. She's so enamoured with the super natural, the paranormal, the occult, EVERYTHING that could potentially be lurking while we sleep. Friends are made, revelations are discovered, but most importantly, the truth is unveiled.Follow Nicolle and friends she makes along the way (among other things she does with them) to find beings beyond our imagination!
Series: Sutranatural [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875205
Kudos: 6





	1. Chupacabra

Nicolle is a rather strange girl. Growing up, she had no real friends. Just people who knew her by name. Her hobbies involved the weird and eccentric. She'd be found catching bugs at the side of the river, scooping up tadpoles in the pond, and even digging for rocks underneath the dirt. One thing she got mocked relentlessly for was her infatuation with cryptozoology; the research and discovery of cryptids. Her usual attire consisted of a hoodie and some sweat pants. Something warm and cool for all occasions. And despite how nerdy she was, she was rather fit. She works out often and even has her own personal gym from her family's mansion. She's much better off than most people, but because she's so privileged, she gets awfully bored. She wants danger. Mystery. Adventure. So one day, while surfing the internet, she came across a weird forum. Crptd.frm. Stylized as Cryptid Forum, the place talked about urban legends and tall tales around the USA. After indulging in it and finding ways to get involved, she had a new hobby after graduating high school. Her first objective? Finding a chupacabra!

...Of course, from last nights venture, it seems it's gone nowhere. Nicolle is a bit weird. Scratch that. Nicolle is a _very_ weird girl. Despite being rather smart, she can be very strange with how she goes about things. Today, she's recruiting another assistant to find the fabled fairy tale of a creature. This guy's rather short. Shorter than her! Blonde, fluffy hair, and also has some camera equipment.

"So. You need help finding that thing?" He says across the table. "Well, I thought it was more down south. Waaaay down south." Nicolle slid the money his way. "Jeez. Fifty bucks? For real?"

"Oh. Is that not enough…" Nicolle said in a sad voice.

"Actually, it's quite a bit more than I usually get. Thank you." He smiled. Nicolle's mood definitely improved. "So you said you saw a sighting in a field, right?"

"Yeah! And it was behind an old and creepy abandoned mansion. South of Mandan's town hall."

"Oh, I know exactly where that is." His smile went a bit smug. "I know a way in that house. We could stake out there." He takes out his phone, inputting some text for the trip. "Just bring yourself a backpack or something with some recording devices in it. I'll bring my camera." He then looks back at who he's helping. "What do you plan on doing with this thing?"

"Oh! Uh…" Nicolle put her finger to her mouth. "Let's see… well. I was thinking… Uhm… Oh jeez, that's a good question. Let's burn that bridge when we cross it, all right?"

"That's… not how the saying goes, but sure. Why not?" While picking up his belongings, he began to ask more questions. "What time should we meet up?

"8:30! That way we can set up everything before 9, and then stake out until… well. Whenever!"

"You seem rather enthusiastic about this. I like that in a girl like you." She smiled in response. "What's gotten you all worked up about cryptids?"

"Well…" She got up to clean her tray. "My family moved here from Mexico after a job opportunity while my momma was pregnant. I heard about all the cool fables around Mandan, and thought maybe I could prove them right or wrong. You know what they say, the truth is out there!" The guy chuckled. "When I heard about Chupacabra I thought, 'wow, that'd be cool to find if it were real or not.'" She gasped. "MY NAME!" She bowed. "My name is Nicolle but you can call me Nicky if you want!"

"I'm Paul." He smiled as he held his hand out for a hand shake. Nicolle just stared and held her fingers outward into a peace symbol.

"Scissors cuts paper." She giggles, resulting in Paul to laugh in response.

"Maybe one day, I can come over and meet your parents." Nicolle just stared for a bit. "Ah… I hope that isn't weird or anything. I'm sure they're nice people!"

"Oh. Uh. Yeah! Maybe one day. Hehe." She smiled crookedly. "Anyways. I gotta go. I'll see ya in 5 hours. Ciao!" She left the building, drove home, and with that, she squealed in excitement as her first ever outing as a cryptozoologist was about to begin! She threw her shirt off, exchanging it for a light blue sleeveless hoodie, and her shorts for similarly colored sweat pants. She brushed her short and shaggy hair to be a little less messy, and then cleaned her face up before putting her glasses back on. After all was said and done, she fell backwards onto her bed. Her happy expression soon turned to happy tears as words echoed. "Maybe one day, I can come over and meet your parents." She started bawling.

"M-me too, Paul…" She held her hand to her heart. "I wanna do the same thing with your parents…"

8:25. Nicolle pulled up beside a green van. Her dinky old 80's Oldsmobile made it seem like a crack deal was going down. She hopped out and was greeted by a very ready Paul.

"Hey, you're here!" Paul waved and smiled. "So, I've got things set up in the field, and got everything ready for recording including audio and video."

"Great!" Nicolle exclaimed. "So, how about we stake out from inside?"

Paul just stood there, silent. "You want to break into that thing?" They both walked up there.

"Nah, it wont be breaking and entering if no one lives here anymore!" She stepped on the porch, reached for the door, and upon contact, the knob fell off. "Watch this." She reared herself back, and with a swift forward kick, the door flew through. "There. Now we're in." Paul looked in shock. He had a feeling that if he made one wrong move, he'd suffer a fate similar to that door.

More setting up. Cameras and recorders on the walls, in the basement, everywhere, just in case. A live stream for a digital back up. "So. They appear in farms?" Paul questioned.

"For goat's blood!"

"Right…" It was now 9:00. What was really minutes felt like hours as Paul began to realize that not only is he wasting his time with something that doesn't exist, but also, he never negotiated a price. At 10 PM, he felt now as a better time than ever. "Nicolle. How long do you plan on keeping me here?"

"Well. However long you wanna be here!"

"Oh, that's good. Then I'm leaving." Nicolle gazed at him.

"But… we haven't met chupacabra yet…"

"You're right. And we probably wont. Also, I expected pay but honestly, I think a nice warm bath and a nap on my bed is good enough. These services aren't free, ya know." Nicolle was a bit miffed at this revelation.

"I've got money. You stay, I'll pay."

"Then give me 50 dollars. That streaming bandwidth is gonna bite me in the ass." Nicolle then got down from her post, which was just a kitchen counter, and sifted through her pants. She realized way too late that she didn't have the money she said she has. She definitely could afford it! It's just…

"I uh… forgot my wallet." She giggled nervously. Paul got impatient. "Wait! Hold on! There's gotta be some way I can pay you… I'll do anything, and pay you when I get home!"

"Really? What do you plan on doing?" Nicolle looked away nervously.

"Well… It was gonna get to this since it's super stuffy, but…" Her fingers moved to the end of her hoodie. She lightly lifted it off of her body, with her boobs sloshing around as they escaped their felt prison. No lace. Nothing else. Her tits are on full display. "I'm getting kinda hot, and uh… well… I guess you can look. And maybe touch." Paul was suddenly very attracted to Nicolle's body. Despite her geeky look with the hoodie on, she had quite the gains underneath. A light tone and some big breasts.

"Well. All right then. Uh…" He scratched the back of his head. "F-fine. Okay, you win." As soon as he said that, a screech came from outside.

"The hell was that?!" Nicolle screamed, covering her body with her stripped hoodie.  
"It sounded like a kid!" Paul turned to her. "I don't mean a goat either." He looked at his phone to check his radars. "It says it came from the north… that's where the counter is, where you're at… We gotta take a look." Paul pointed all the cameras in her focal direction. The tall grass rustled around very lightly.

"If that thing comes in, we can flash it with a light and stun it, and capture it…" Paul moved behind Nicolle to try and set up one more camera he was holding, but the space between the counter and the wall was a bit tight. It was a bit hard for him to even move, let alone, escape. It seemed like he was stuck.

"Hey. Nicky? Can you uh… Move a bit so I can install this camera?"

"I'd love to but I need to focus…" Paul grumbled. His grumbling soon turned into a light hummed moan. He tried moving slowly instead of quick, but this didn't help him at all. In fact…

"Nicky. You said you'd do anything for payment, right?"  
"Yeah, what of it?"

"Well." He then prodded Nicolle's ass, resulting in a sharp gasp from her.

"No way. You're getting like that during a time like this?"

"Sorry. It's just… Fuck! What are you doing?!" Nicolle started moving against him, pressing hard against his pelvis.

"Ahaha… you were so adamant about wanting to meet my parents and now, you're sticking some dogs between these buns? Where's your class?" She giggled. "Okay, big guy. Here's a plan." She pulls her sweats down, revealing her bronze buns. "That thing is attracted by sound." Paul looked in bewilderment and excitement. "Do it."

Paul took his hands and spread his fingers, latching onto both cheeks. After smushing them around with a bit of foreplay, he began to poke her hole a bit, rubbing between them. "Wh-what about lube?"

"Lube? What's lube?"

"…Heard enough." Paul's thumbs stretched her anus a bit, causing Nicolle to moan. He dribbled a bit of spit right on the pucker, and then began rubbing his tip around it to make it slick. "This is my first time… so I may not be good a this. So I'm sorry if it feels rough?"

"Just… Don't forget about the--" Another screech. "Paul. We need to attract that thing. It's attracted by sound… what do you think we could do?" Paul smirked as he began to lightly thrust inside Nicolle. "Oh… jeez, you're super into the idea of wanting this alongside mon-- THAT. That's a great idea! Keep doing--" Without hesitation, he began bucking his hips like wild, covering Nicolle's mouth, keeping her quiet. The grass rustling came closer. Paul's pounding inside Nicolle caused a bit more sound not only from the skin slapping and colliding, but the glass inside the cabinets under the counter rumbling around, falling over, and breaking with each thrust.

"Holy shit. I'm close…" Paul began to slow down his thrusting.  
"What about… the chup--" A growl. "Oh shit. So's the screamer…"

"Nicky? I'm. I'm sorry!" Paul pulled out and began to rub against her butt, letting out hot, sticky semen. All over her back. All over her hair. The orgasm was so intense that it caused him to fall over, panting heavily.

"Jesus." She looked back. "I didn't even get to--" Their attention was piqued immediately as a step came from the front door. "Oh no. It's inside." Another step. Paul began to hastily reapply his pants' button and zipper. Nicolle tried to get her hoodie on but put it on backwards. The steps came closer. "On God, I will prove this thing is real." She readied her phone. The last step, before getting any closer, revealed what was in front of them. A grotesque looking hunchbacked being, with its spine protruding from its back, and bugeyes above a perfectly round, circular mouth. Silence. The thing looked at Nicolle and Paul. It held its arm up. Breaking the silence, Paul decided to give it salutations. "H… H… Hi…"

"Well, hi there, stranger!"


	2. Djinn of Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicolle and Paul talk about what had happened in that old farmhouse, resulting in Paul letting something slip. When he says what happened, Nicolle demands he introduce her to the being that they saw appear. Paul agrees, and introduces her to Bridgette, and with the two of them, they help Nicolle discover more about this odd phenomenon of weird creatures popping up!

"Well, hi there, stranger!" The thing that was before them replied in a rather deep voice. Nicolle and Paul just stared in awe. This thing. That can't be the chupacabra, can it?

"H-hh..h--h.h…Hewwo mister..-" Paul said in an infantile tone.

"Oh, sorry. My mistake. I'm Charlie, and I've lived here since the farmer that owned this place kicked the bucket." Paul shuddered has he burried his face into Nicolle's bossom.

"I-I didn't think they were real! I just wanted to record to make you happy!" Paul snugged closer to her, causing Nicolle to pat the back of his head in response.

"So they are real… They look so cool…"

"What's real?" Charlie asked. He looked around, circling while chasing his tail a bit. "Never seen a surface leech before?"

"Surface leech!?" The both exclaimed.

"It's what my people call ourselves… Like how you call yourselves humans. But we like to call you…" Nicolle held him closer. Now she's a bit scared with what he'll say. "…Surface dwellers. So I guess it's kind of even." Nicolle sighed in relief.

"So you're not gonna eat us?" Nicky asked. This caused quite the shock in Charlie.

"Heavens forbid! These serrated teeth aren't for meat! It's so rocks wont get into my mouth. Speaking of… my stomach needs filling." Charlie then held his head down, mouth touching the floorboard, and then sucking with such an immense force that it could rival a vacuum. Nicolle's expression went from fear to confusion, while lipping "what the fuck" to Paul, who simply shrugged. Charlie then reared his head back. The part of the floor was a bit lighter. "I feed mostly on water, and the best water is stored in the wood of homes. That's why I never patched up the roof!" The two looked up.

"Huh. Interesting." Nicolle let go of Paul. "Well, we were here staking out something else, but… I guess we'll leave now."

"Fair enough, lad and lass! If you didn't find what you're looking for here, then my blessings shall be given to you for a future endeavor!" Nicolle picked up her backpack and helped Paul pack up his cameras and recording devices. As the two left, they waved goodbye to Charlie. Before they got into their car, Nicolle hugged Paul tightly.

"Whoa! Hey! Don't do that! You scared me!"

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just." She giggled. "You're so cool! Even if that things wasn't what we were looking for, we still saw something so magical and cool!" Paul smiled. "I didn't think my first friend would've been so knowledgeable on this stuff! That was even better than a chupacabra!"

"Ah… Thanks, Nicky." Paul simply hugged her back. _Friend?_ He thought. _Considering what we did in there, I'm surprised she doesn't think less of me…_

"So.." Nicolle whipped out her phone, tapping on the digital keyboard. "What do we try and find next week?"

"Next week? You still owe me money…"

"Oh! Right… It's at my house." She nervously laughed. "My wallet, I mean. Maybe tomorrow, you can come over."

"That sounds nice." Paul got his phone out. "I'll be sure to add you to my contacts."

"What else is out there?! There's so much to do and see!"

"Quite a lot. You'd be surprised." Paul said while dialing in his phone the number for Nicolle.

Nicolle intently stared at Paul. "Can… you repeat that for me, real quick?"

Paul stopped dead in his tracks as he realized he slipped up saying something he shouldn't have. "Oh, I said there's quite a lot to do and see. I mean, we could go to a theme park or--"

"No no no… You replied to that, with an implication that there's more than just surface leeches." Paul got a bit tense. "Oh. Did I strike a nerve?" Paul looked away. Nicolle leaned in. She then lifted up her hoodie to reveal that washboard on her tummy she prided herself in earning so much. "I'm going to count to three, and if you don't give me enough info on what you mean… I'm gonna smash your face into these rock hard abs until you squeal."

"Jokes on you. I… I kinda want that."

Nicolle looked at him with a bit of digust. "I'll deck your fucking lights out then."

"OKAY FINE!" Paul whined. "Fine…" Paul leaned back against his van. "So… I have knowledge on this stuff… thanks to a daemon."

"Don't you mean demon?"

Paul groaned. "Doesn't matter. What matters is, I had a friend of mine help me with summoning said daemon. The daemon would offer wishes if you summoned her. I only used two of them. I summoned her twice already."

"And your wishes were?" She moved her arms to her hips.

"Well for starters I wished to be shorter and thinner."

Nicolle smirked. "Oh, I think I know why."

"NOT THE POINT!" He said, angrily. "Jeez, might as well pay me double for embarrassing me like that." He shook his head. "Second wish! Right. So, the second wish… was for there to be proof of mythical life…"

"And what did the daemon do?" Nicolle raised her eyebrows.

"Well…" Paul shifted around. "So… the daemon was a life giver. She could morph people and change how they look. But…" He looked away. "Only a few days ago was it that I wished for this… and she didn't just give proof…"

"No way. She MADE proof, didn't she?!" Nicolle's eyes lit up. "Yo, what kinda stuff is there? Yetis? Mothmen? Youkai!?"

Paul stared in a bit of fear. "P-..Probably." Nicolle's eyes widened.

"My. God. We're gonna make some round trips, aight?! Let's find some international beasts!"

"Hold on!" Paul exclaimed. "First of all. We'd need to summon her again for another wish I was thinking of. Second… we'd also need my friend." He then gave a laser beam of a stare that pierced Nicolle. "Third. You owe me money."

"Right right." She then gave Paul a tight hug. "Don't worry, little guy!"

"I'M 23!!" He shouted. It echoed through the street. Thankfully, no one was around to hear it.

"Listen. How about you just crash at my place? You'll like it there." She winked. "Maybe invite your friend over too so we can summon her? She sounds super cool!"

"Oh. Sure." He got his phone out, dialing up someone. "It's super late. So she may not pick up." The phone rang once. Twice. Then, it picked up.

"Paulie, this better be good, this guy's got like a bee's cock amount of health on his bar and-- never mind, his dumb ass jumped in on my anti air." A rather gruff yet still feminine voice said on the line.

"Hey Bridgey! Sorry for interrupting your gameplay." Paul said.

"Oh, Paulie! You're so sweet." Her voice lost the gruffness.

"Anyways. I wanted to invite you to visit a new friend of mine. But, I've got some special instructions."

"Oh yeah?" He kicked his feet up while leaning.

"Bring the Rite Novel." Bridgette grew silent.

"Well, bring the lube." She giggled. "Just give me the deets and I'll be over there soon."

"All right then Bridgey."

"Ssssstop calling me that!" She said in a cutesy manner.

"See ya there!" He hung up.

"Okay, you still haven't told me what lube is."

"You'll see." Paul winked.

"No! I wanna know what it is now!!" She whined. "Sorry I'm so innocent." She pouted while folding her arms.

"A bold statement from someone who took it up her ass." He smugly replied. Nicolle huffed, and then grabbed his head with both hands, and without a single moment's notice, his face was buried into Nicolle's tummy, followed by a muffled scream.

Nicolle made it to her house first. It's quite a huge one too. It's tall, it's wide, and it's got amazing security. Pulling up to the gate resulted in one alarm. "Saxophone." Nicolle said. A click, and then the first gate came up. The second gate had a dial pad. She dialed in 3645. This made the second gate go up. The third and final gate required a signature. She wrote the letter K. This then opened the final gate. Pulling up to her parking spot, she messaged Paul the codes to get in. Upon sending it, her phone rang.

"Hey, Nicky. This is Bridgette." Paul showed off his friend to her on the screen.

"Hi Nicky. That's what he said I should call you." Bridgette waved. Compared to Nicolle, she was what would be considered the opposite in appearance. Nicolle was fit, dark skinned, had styled shaggy hair, and prioritized flexibility for her clothes. Bridgette however, was plump, pale, had messy unkempt hair that was comparable to a Christmas tree, and snug winter clothes. "Paul was telling me about how you wanted to see the Daemon right?" She held up her book, known as the Rite Novel. She showed what looked like a womanly figure dancing. "She grants those who give her what she wants wishes. It requires an innocent person… which means a virgin. Then, it requires 'a prized treasure of man.' That.. is uh."

"It's cum." Paul blurted.

"Y-yeah that stuff." Bridgette shuddered. "A-anyways… she lives in this golden hookah that I have." She lifted what looked like a sceptre that had holes at the top, something that looked like an Arabian castle. "Then, with all our materials in hand, we say the words to summon Matakwa, the Daemon of Desires."

"Desires?" Nicolle brought herself inside. "Paul said he negotiated twice with her already."

Bridgette nodded. "We'll discuss more of what's going on when we arrive. We're about two minutes away, so clean up if you need to. Oh, and… if you have an oven, set it for 400 degrees."

"All right! Ciao!" As Nicolle hung up, she walked up to the door bell, and rang the bell twice, and knocked once, and twisted the handle. The handle retracted, with the door slowly sliding up in response. The foyer was rather rustic for what was supposedly a mansion, but it was home to Nicolle. She walked past a few doors that had been left closed for the night, opening them, letting rather chilly air flow in. She lit a couple candles, letting the mint and rose aroma invade the vicinity. It smells amazing. Going to her room on the right of the staircase, she switched off from her blue sweatpants, but before she did, she looked for something in her drawers. A nice pair of panties, with a weird strap to it. Coming back down, she she flipped a switch in the foyer. The whole place lit up. What once was a rustic, dark blue covering the place became gold and glittery! "Now… the oven." She walked to the room on the left where the stairs were. The kitchen was much fancier with a big stove with six eyes, a huge fridge and separate freezer, and even a toaster oven! She did as Bridgette told her, and as soon as that happened, a knock on the door, and a scream. "Ring the bell twice before you knock!" The bell was rung twice, and the door was knocked on twice.

"FUCK!"

"Knock once!" The bell was rung twice again, and the door knocks was reduced to only once. Paul came in, with Bridgette following behind. Paul looked pissed.

"You didn't tell me about the door!" He said, with a slightly singed hand.

"Oh… Sorry, Paul."

"No sorries, you owe me double now!" He folded his arms.

"Hi Nicolle. I'm Bridgette." The girl in the sweater said. Her body was… much bigger than she anticipated. She was rather plump.

"So, what did you need the oven turned on for?" Nicolle asked.

"This." Bridgette held up two frozen pizzas. "I'm hungry." Nicolle laughed a bit.

"Well, while she preps that… let's prep that daemon stuff!"

Nicolle used tape to set the summoning circle on her floor. She offered chocolate and wine.

"Matakwa loves luxuries." Paul explained. "Anything else?" Nicolle then laid a golden coin from a drawer onto one side. "One more…" She laid an urn on the fourth point. "Now. Matakwa must be summoned. She's a Swahili daemon who can grant a wish who can summon her." Paul then calls for Bridgette. "We need the words!"

"Let me get them. They're on my phone." Bridgette then sent them to Nicolle.

"Since you wanted to do this. How about you recite them?" Nicolle smiled, and nodded.

"Okay… these words look rather simple to say…" Nicolle closed her eyes.

"Pepo la tamaa za kina, njoo kwangu. Ardhi ya wanadamu inakutaka. Tupe kile tunachotaka, bila kujali gharama." A dark, black smoke came out of the tip of the hookah. She kept her eyes closed. Bridgette and Paul overlooked the smoke. They looked at each other in excitement. "Tamaa zetu. Uchoyo wetu. Njoo utupe." The smoke began to flood the area, covering their ankles.

"Tunatoa wito kwa jina lako." The smoke then sprayed out like a tea kettle. An odd vibrating noise was easily heard..

"Matakwa!"

"AAAAAAAAH!!" A woman's voice came out, whining, as she formed from the mist! The lady before the three was very beautiful. Adorned with rings on six of her fingers, an Egyptian Pharaoh's circlet, and a gorgeous bikini, the dark skinned daemon appeared! She whipped her head back, showing off her platinum blonde hair braided and expertfully placed between her breasts. "Well… Hello you two! Bridgette, Paul… It's been so long since you two have come here…" She smiled. Her skin grew grey and her hands and legs turned black. Her eyes turned dark too, and her once blue and green jewel eyes became embers of the sun. "SO WHY AM I NOT GRANTING YOU THE WISH YOU DESIRE?!"

"Matakwa! It's our friend Nicolle! Please don't be angry!" Paul said.

"Nicolle…" She looked at the girl that she didn't recognize. Her skin and eyes turned back to her original chocolate and jewel like colors. "Oh my, how lovely… Such a cute…" But those colors soon slowly turned back… "Non… VIRGIN."

"EH!?" Non virgin!? But I wasn't…" Nicolle covered her mouth. "Oh no. I was."

"YOUR FRIEND SURE DIDN'T TELL YOU ABOUT THAT PART… AHAHA!"

"Well, two for two." Paul grunted. "I nearly lost my arm trying to open her door."

"I NEED A VIRGIN. OTHERWISE, I TAKE A LIFE! I DON'T WANT SOME PENETRATED BROAD!!"

"Then how did you already do two wishes for Paul?" Her skin reverted.

"Oh! Glad you asked. You see… its been 6 months since we met and…" Paul covered his face. The daemon lifted herself from the smoke to reveal a protruding tummy. "My wittle baby is growing so good and big! Paulie, baby, I wanna name him, can I?"

"G-go for it. Please, do what you must with it."  
"Good! I already decided on Mapenzi!"

"That's so sweet… And the other wish?" Nicolle leaned back.

"Well… That's where miss Christmas over there comes in."

"Look, I just like green and red!" Bridgette protested. "If anything, I'm more like a watermelon with my size…"

"Not with that hair!" The daemon laughed. "Oh! My name… Is Matakwa. And I will grant you one wish…." and immediately, her discolored skin came back. "IS WHAT I WOULD SAY, IF THESE FUCKING WENCHES WEREN'T. ALREADY. FUCKED!"

"Paul, I'm a bit scared." Bridgette said. Paul stayed silent in fear, too. Nicolle just stared in awe. But then, she thought.

"Hold on. Matakwa. I was…" Matakwa's skin went back to normal.

"Oh? A bargain? Tell me."

"Well. Yes, kind of." Nicolle whispered in her ear. "Paul put it in my butt. That counts?"

"Yes. Someone has to be penetrated. Otherwise. If they have… they're no longer a virgin." Nicolle then glared at Paul with what could only be described as criminal intent.

"Okay then, Matakwa. If a virgin has to be penetrated… then I offer this. Me, and Bridgette…" She then smiled with her hands on her hips. "Will fuck Paul's mouth and ass!" Paul looked in horror. Matakwa looked in surprise. Bridgette on the other hand…

"Well. Guess you caught me…" she pulled down her sweatpants, revealing not only her extremely thick thighs… but also, a skin colored strap on, with studded bumps on the shaft. "I had a feeling this would work. So I kept this a secret."

"Hold up! I didn't consent to this!" Paul yelped. Bridgette then grabbed his arms.

"Nicky, there's another one in my bag. Do you--"

"Hell no, I got one for myself!" Nicolle then undid her sweatpants, revealing a similarly sized strapon. Paul put curled up palms to his hands.

"M-Matakwa… don't let them do this to me." Matakwa gave an evil grin. Her skin, once again, went back to that grey, dark state. Her ember like eyes then turned full on black.

"Paulieeee. If I don't get what I want. Which is a virgin to fuck right on the spot." She grinned. Her teeth were serrated, like a shark, her tongue like a snake as it viciously and voraciously licked his face, slobbering all over him. "…You are my meal tonight…" She licked his clothes all over… her saliva was dissolving his clothes. Slowly, he began getting naked against his own will as he felt paralyzed from the feelings he'll have to endure.

"Bridgette… Nicky… please be gen--" Nicolle didn't adhere his warnings, as she stuffed the strapon into his ass, causing him to react with a piercing scream. "Wuhhh! Nicky! Hnnn…" He looked behind him as she grabbed his arms. "You didn't even lube up…"

"You still haven't told me what it is." She began thrusting into his ass. Her pace picked up rather quickly as her humps began getting to the speed of something like an engine's piston.

"Bridgey! Help!" Bridgette just looked at the poor thing. She then smirked. She grabbed his head.

"Hey. You owe me like. 400 bucks from having to fix your piece of shit van, and add windows so no one thinks you're abducting children." Paul whimpered. "Open wide, gay boy." Her fat thighs then slapped his cheeks as she began to thoroughly and slowly fill his mouth with her strapon. "Bite all you want, because I can't feel a thing, and it'll keep your whines silent!" Bridgette laughed as she finally was able to enact a revenge that she had been pent up about. Matakwa just observed the scene she was witnessing. Her ash skin grew back to her dark brown as she began to understand that this was something she wanted to see for so long.

"Mmphm! Mpphkmmph… Hmmph…" Paul attempted to say.

"Matakwa… help." Matakwa lit up. "Okay, Paulie!" Matakwa then slid underneath him and began to suck him off! Paul's entire body was being absolutely violated. His mouth being penetrated, his ass being slapped, his anus being filled, and now, his cock being loved on! Paul just closed his eyes to hopefully put his mind off of it. Bridgett then pulled out, slapping the faux cock on his face.

"Fucking loser! God, can't believe you actually tried to impregnate me just to appear younger!" she then licked his forehead. "It's almost like you want me to fall in love with you." She giggled.

"Bridgette… I… I think I'm--" Paul whined.

"What's wrong? Gonna cum?" Bridgette caressed his cheeks.

"Y-yes…" Paul kept whining.

"Good boy." Bridgette said, petting him. "Too bad I'm too tuckered out." she then dropped the strapon, and shoved her hairy pussy in his face. "This thing needs a fucking trim too! If you wanna love me, then take care of my like a goddamn queen!"

"Y-yes ma'am."

"Nicolle, sweetie… he's close!" Matakwa said, a bit muffled.

"Good! I'm getting quite the work out!" She then slapped Paul one last time, causing him to yell so loud, and then…

Matakwa's mouth is drenched in his love sauce. Bridgette shoves his face even further into her crotch. Nicolle is just so enamoured in the idea that she did this as sweat drips from her chin. Matakwa moved her mouth away, swallowing every drop of his spunk. Nicolle pulled out, and just pushed him to the ground.

"Well. That was fun." Matakwa said. "So. Nicolle. Your wish?"

"I've actually decided it before we got finished!" She smiled. "I wish for me and Paul and Bridgette to be friends forever!" Paul and Bridgette just looked at her. Matakwa smiled.

"What a sweet and pure wish." She then hugs Nicolle and smothers her in her chest. "Now. Breathe deeply." Nicolle does so. Matakwa glows golden, light filling the room. The smoke turns into a rainbow color, as light blinds everyone, and…  
Just like that. She's gone.

"So… is my wish granted?" Nicolle asked. Paul tried to stand up.

"I'd say so. When she granted Paul's wish to be younger looking, it was--"

"MY WISH? IT WAS YOURS, YOU OVERGROWN EGGPLANT LOOKING NEET!" Paul got upset. "AND YOU!" He pointed at Nicolle. "You…. you…" He started fidgeting around. "You uh… mind… telling me where you got that so Bridgette can buy one?" Nicolle and Bridgette just stared at each other smugly.

"It worked all right." Nicolle laughed. "Well. Tonight's been weird enough. Hey, is the pizza ready?"

"Yeah, let's get some." Bridgette pulled her sweats back up too. That pounding I gave Paul left me needing some energy."

"Hey uh…" Paul directed attention to him. "Can I at least get some clothes?" Nicolle and Bridgette giggled.

"Sure. I'll let you both spend the night too." Nicolle smiled, hugging Paul super close and tight. "You're my best friend, Paul!"

The night grew dim after their dinner. All three slept in separate areas. Bridgette slept in the foyer on the couch. Paul slept in Nicolle's room. Nicolle herself, however, was on the balcony at the rooftop, looking at the sky filled with stars.

"How many are there?" She looked at the sky. "Just what could possibly be out there?" Her smile dropped. "I wanna meet them all before… I…" She yawned, going into a deep drifting sleep. The night went on… until. She was woken up by what sounded like a turbine engine. A bright light shined in her face. And then, without further notice, it felt like she was lifted, and thrown inside of something! Thankfully, the landing was cushiony and soft. Inside were two girls. A blonde lass with a bunny maid attire, and a dark haired asian girl with cat maid attire. And between them, was a big, buff, grey person, with giant black eyes.

"Finally. Got me an Earth bitch!"

"Huh?!"

"Welcome to the Space Harem, girlie. I'm Maximov, and our next stop is Venus!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 2. I'm enjoying this story a lot.
> 
> Next chapter came from an idea for a friend. I admire your anticipation but also feedback and anything else! An artist will soon be drawing cover art for the main characters.


	3. The Truth is In Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Nicolle was abducted by some alien. To her surprise, the truth about aliens is rather shocking! Nicolle's discoveries about alien culture also leave her a bit more shocked in certain other areas...

"Finally. Got me an Earth bitch!"

"Huh?!"

"Welcome to the Space Harem, girlie. I'm Maximov, and our next stop is Venus!"

"Whoa whoa, hold on..." Nicolle looked at the van. It was quite the luxurious thing, adorned with green trims on a pure platinum frame. Maximov, the alien, a giant hulking guy with quite the flair, including a cool cape, bright orange spandex with dark brown trims, and a pair of shudder shades that had reflective material on it, this was definitely the last thing Nicolle thought an alien would look like.

"Venus sounds... SO COOL! Let's go!" Nicolle was super excited.

"No can do girlie. We gotta wait!" Maximov explained. "Y'oughta know what lightyears are because that ain't time. That's distance! And we got a loooot of distance to cover. Besides." The alien smiled at the two girls. "Kiki. Yessa. Introduce yourselves. She oughta get accustomed here."

"Hello. I'm Kiki." The Asian looking girl said. "I'm from Neptune." Her body was a bit thin and her hair was short. She looked rather young.

"And I'm Yadianathema Ekaterina Sokolmann! Or, just Yessa." The blonde one said. She looked a bit older and was bigger in thighs, breasts, and her butt. "You are?"

"My name is Nicolle Alvez, I've just recently turned 18, and I'm from Mexico!"

"Ooh! Sounds like a lovely planet!" Yessa said.

"It sounds exotic." Kiki said. "But if I may ask. Why are you on Earth?"

"Oh, oh... hold on. Mexico is the region I came from. Earth is my planet!" The two looked at each other.

"Earth? Maximov, babe..." Yessa said stroking his chest. "You weren't warning of us that we'd be getting outlanders..."

"Honey, I told ya. We don't call em that anymore. We call them humans like how..." He coughs. "We call them humans."

"Wait... I caught onto that." Nicolle gave a smug smile. "Mr. Maximov... Are these girls actually from Neptune and Jupiter?" The two girls looked at each other with confused looks.

"Are all you Earth humans always jumping to weird conclusions?" Kiki groaned. "Because of course we came from those planets."

Nicolle smirked. "Caught ya. Thanks for falling for my bait. And thanks for proving that life is out there and it's just us!"

"WHAT?" The two screamed in unison.

"Damn! Those glasses ain't just for show!" Maximov clapped. "Well done, babe. You're a smart cookie. These girls are humans from their aforementioned planets! That's why we don't call Earth residents "Outlanders" anymore. There was a large assumption y'all were some kind of weird race of four legged bug people." He laughed. "So. Space harem, yeah? Sounds interesting to ya? We'll get your measurements ready and everything."

"Sure, why not?" Nicolle agreed. "Only for a couple days though!"

"Why's that?" Maximove tilted his head back.

"Well. I got friends to go back to!" Maximov scoffed.

"Fine. Ya get two days. Maybe we can find someone else. But I still need a third performer." Nicolle looked a bit curious.

_I wonder what he means by performer…_

Kiki and Yessa looked at Nicolle in her bra and panties. The two were in awe.

"Such a smart girl with quite the fit and active body." Kiki said. "Is this what all of the Earth people look like?"

"Some people come in different shapes, shades, and sizes. It'd get boring if everyone looked like me." Nicolle said very cheerily.

"Our bodies and mind probably cannot compare!" Yessa said. "Let us get your measurements. Please, take your bra and panties off."

"Aight!" Nicolle, in an instant reaction, threw off her top and bottom, revealing her naked body. "Yeah, I'm surprised too. Having a nice bod isn't something that runs in my family. Mom? Flat as a board. Dad? Fat as a tire. Grandparents? Somehow bigger and smaller." She covered her face, and in a joking manner said "Oh, but could it be? Are my parents truly not related?! Perhaps my mother got with the milk man..." The two stood in silence. "Ahh... the joke was... well. Breast milk? And... milk... men... The joke involved my tits being super huge thanks to my mom drinking milk." The joke fell so flat on the floor that it felt like even the internals of the ship went silent to process the joke.

"You may be smart and strong but... you're awfully unfunny." Kiki shrugged and sighed. "You're quite big. But I was not expecting you to have bigger parts."

"Oh? What parts?"

"Well... These ones!" Yessa grabbed Nicky's tits and squeezed them. "Jeez! These are super big and soft… Kiki, she is D cup!"

Nicolle giggled uncontrollably. "Well, this is new! Never had someone measure them like this before!" In an effort to retaliate, Nicky pulled down Kiki's top!

"H-hey! Don't do that to me!"

"Why shouldn't I?!" Nicky then did the same to Yessa. Both girls' tits were exposed, both trying to cover themselves.

"Y-you fool! Maximov will be here any moment now!"

"Oh come on. You don't think I don't know what's gonna happen?" She lifts her chest up with her folded arms. "Maximov OBVIOUSLY wants to bang. So I'mma give it to him."

Yessa looked at Kiki. "The Earth Girl. She is very strange."

"And guess what? She's right." Behind the two was Maximov. Jumpsuit gone. Cock out. "You deserve a reward for being so damn smart. Bend over." Nicolle got super smug and started to shake her ass.

"Oh jeez, Maximov, you're gonna do that before our first date? Nice. I like a guy who takes the reigns of a horse once the race begins."

"Your metaphors are so weird…" Kiki said in response to the weird comparison. Maximov takes both his huge hands and grabs Nicolle's ass, with his head tapping and prodding with quite the impressive bulge from his speedo. In her mind, the last thing she'd expect to take was alien dick. Her ass and his front were still clothed, but... That didn't stop him as he began to grind against and between her soft cheeks. "Now start showing it off."

"Do what he says, Earthling." Yessa said, coaxing her to help with the grinding. Nicolle obliges as she begins moving up and down against his groin.

"Yo, Maximov. You got any other cuties from other places?" She grunted as she mashed her ass at his legs. The weight of her body being lowered made him feel like a king.

"Not yet. We may be goin' to Mars after we leave Venus." He smirks. His finger glows, and with it, he manages to cut an incision on his speedo, whipping out his dick, fully erect, slapping it against Nicky's ass cheeks. "Put it in."

Nicolle simply replied with a thumbs up, as she obliged him, and began riding him like a cowboy. Bouncing up and down as sweat flicks from her shoulder, moaning a bit as she plays with her tits. "Maximov, you're so cool!" She turns her head to the two foreign planet ladies that had been watching. "You two. Get over here."

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Yessa ran up and looked at Nicolle in the eyes. She looked at her ample bosom and gave an inquisitive look. "May I... suckle? You humans on earth tend to do this, as we've researched." Nicolle nodded, allowing Yessa to plant her rather luscious lips onto her nipple, and suck on it with light force.

"Let me have the other one!" Kiki said, as she did the same, tugging and biting at the nipple. Both began fingering themselves in their uniforms as they started to lick and lap at Nicolle's sweaty titties.

"Shit, I'm gonna fuckin' erupt! These sluts ain't like you!" Maximov then held Nicolle in place as he unloaded quite a huge shot of his cum. Unlike what she's had in her, these fluids were cold and thick, like cream. Nicolle stopped, catching her breath as she pulled her hoodie back down.

"Jeez, Maximov... you did so wonderful!" Yessa said, bouncing with glee.

"Let us both aim for that standard! Please, us next!" Kiki cheered.

"Uh-uh. I'm done for the night." Maximov leaned back in his chair. "So ya name's Nicolle, yeah?" Nicky nodded. "Good girl. So..." He shifts his eyes around and mutters, "Are the other Earth girls as freaky as you?"

"Beats me. I barely even knew many people around me." She laughed. "Besides, it's a bit rude to ask other girls 'Hey, how good are you in the sheets?' and expect a serious answer." Nicolle then put her pants back on. "Jeez, I'm gonna have to clean that up... Can't believe I actually got to see greys in real life!" Yessa, Kiki, and Maximov both froze. Their heads slowly turned to her. "So, where's the bathroom?"

"What. Did you just say?" The three said in unison.

"Well… my... down there? I kinda wanna keep it clean. I can't just let it be filled with your--"

Maximov stood up and stomped towards Nicolle. "How about I call you an outlander, huh?"

"Ou...Outland...?" Nicolle, startled and a bit shocked, was too afraid to move.

"Calling us that... That's so offensive and rude!" Yessa folded her arms, pouting. Maximov slowly inched closer.

"All because of the proof of our existence... Neither black and white..." Kiki said, quietly. "Nicolle, I don't think you're welcome here anymore." Maximov was right up close.

"WHAT?! Hold hold on!" Nicolle tried to back away. "W-we don't call you that because of your existence... it's because... of your skin... color..." Nicolle suddenly clicked everything together. "Oh, I get it! Grey, that's a racial slur, ain't--"

"YOU'RE GETTIN' OFFA THIS RIDE!" Maximov reared back his hand, readying a mighty attack. He swung his arms at Nicolle's side, and with extreme amounts of force...

Nicolle's arm caught the backhand attempt, striking with a block involving the side of her hand, flat and against Maximov's wrist. Maximov was taken aback, but before he could react, Nicolle reacts by grabbing his arm with her free arm, and then throwing him over her shoulder! "Hell yeah. Still got it. These abs aren't for show."

"M-Master Maximov!" Yessa screamed. "You would dare disobey him? After all he's done?"

"The dude came inside me after abducting me, and called me an 'Earth Bitch'. What has he really done for me, Neptoid?"

"EXCUSE?!" Kiki exclaimed. "I'M THE ONE FROM NEPTUNE, YOU GROUND WALKER!"

"Oh, sorry. What was the other one from?" Yessa jabbed at Nicolle, hitting her in her stomach a couple of times, forcing Nicolle to juke around and performing a back knuckle arm swing to knock her down. She then dusted herself off as she stepped on her head, grinding her heel to keep her down. "Where's this lady from?"

"D-..Doesn't.. M...." Kiki crumpled down to the floor as she began to cry. "Pleeease! I don't wanna lose a fight! I'm too afraid to even throw a punch!!" Nicolle was confused. Wouldn't these girls double as body guards?"

"H-hey..." She walked closer, hoping to console her. "Kiki, I know it may seem scary, but--" However, Kiki struck back, using a serrated claw from her finger tips to slash at her denim pants, causing them to tear in the front.

"D-Dammit! My claw isn't good enough to cut your skin..." She then curled up into a ball and began to suck her thumb as she began to call herself inferior multiple times. Nicolle stood, as the victor of... whatever this was.

"So hey, can I go home now?" Nicolle was standing still. "Bleh, guess I'll find an exit." Before she took even one step, a hand grabbed her wrist. "HUH?!"

"You're gettin' probed, girlie.."

"WHUA!" Nicolle woke up in a cold sweat, screaming, and waking up Bridgette.

"Shit, Nicky! What the hell are you screaming about?!" Bridgette quickly got her undershirt on and hastily put her glasses on her face. "Is there an intruder?!"

Nicolle simply shook her head. "I... had a nightmare. Involving an alien. He was so cool, and..." She sighed. "I don't think aliens actually abducted me... I need to take a shower, I'm sweating like a hog." Nicolle then threw off the covers to reveal that her clothes had been tampered with, exactly like in her dream. She stared at her bare legs, naturally tanned and clean. "Bridgette. In my closet there's a Candy Land box. Get it."

"What?! Why?"

"Get it now. And wake up Paul." Bridgette did as she was told, waking Paul and bringing him upstairs to her room with the game of Candy Land.

"Are we gonna play Candy Land!" Paul said, excitedly.

"No." Nicolle replied hastily as Paul frowned in response. "We're proving life is out there. First, Bridgette, set up the DNA Tester."

"WHAT?! Why do you have this conveniently tuckered away in an old--"

"SET IT UP!!" Nicolle screamed. Bridgette whined in startled shock, now setting up the DNA Tester. It looked like an old sewing maching with a flat piece of laminate padding laying flat. "Okay. Now... Paul. Next I need you to do something."

"Better promise me that you'll play something with me... I didn't wake up at 3 AM for nothing, ya know."

"You didn't! Don't worry." Nicolle spoke cheerily. "Now. I want you to masturbate and cum on this pad." Paul stood still. An erection slowly grew from his shorts. In a gut reaction, he began rubbing against the bulge with his knuckles as his hand balled up into a fist. "G-good boy." Nicolle cringed saying that.

"So what's this part supposed to be...." Paul unzipped his pants, revealing polkadotted black boxers. He continued knuckling up his shaft.

"I'm gonna masturbate and try and see if there's any matches at all between my fluids and yours..." Nicolle began lightly fingering herself, digging her middle and ring inside super deep. "If there's an anomaly in the data..." She winces. "F-for real, if there's something not there... then I was abducted!" Paul kept stroking. He began to buck his hips like wild.

"I have to do it on the laminate pad, right?" He began to grip his dick with both hands, teasing the head by twirling his thumb on the head.

"Yes, do it..." Nicolle kept digging. Paul humped his hands and began to moan and stutter. After a few seconds, Paul let's out quite the hearty load all over the laminate.

"DNA sample identified." The machine spoke.

"Good! I'm almost--" Nicolle let out a gasp as she cupped her own tit and began to leak from her pussy to her leg onto the laminate as she stood above it.

"DNA sample identified. Would you like to add a third?"

"N-No..."

"Conducting DNA matching analysis." Nicolle then lets out a stream of good girl goo all on the laminate while whining and vibrating. "DNA Match Found."

"Fuck! R-Round 2..." Nicolle began to flick her nipples and suck on a free finger as she delved deeper into her pussy. "One of you, help me..."

"O-oh! Uhm..." Bridgette began to think. "Well, if we interfere with you, it could catch some of mine... so..." Bridgette then leered at Paul. "So... Paul." Paul was silently stroking himself off to Nicolle, but his attention was diverted to Bridgette as soon as she said his name.

"Hm?"

"You know... we haven't done it in a while..." Almost immediately, Paul bolted over to Bridgette, lifting her sweater up, unhooking her bra, and immediately suckling on her left nipple! "Jesus, kid!"

"Don't call me a kid." Paul held his dick firmly and slapped it against Bridgette's tummy.

"Good boy."

Hours later, the results are still inconclusive. Nicolle's skin is stained in her own stench. Paul is lucky that today is a safe day for Bridgette. Bridgette is probably the one enjoying this the most.

"Fucking... round 17..." Nicolle delved even deeper. "I'm gonna die of dehydration before I prove it..."

"Come on, baby, gimme gimme gimme!" Paul was holding Bridgette's hands and pulling her back while thrusting in her ass from behind. "Ooooh, make every bit of my body white!"

"Nicolle, are you still getting nothing?" Paul's body was also covered in sweat, and his body was a deep red from how flushed he was due to what was going on.

"No... And I don't... hahhh..." Nicollle let out a weak orgasm that tinkled out just only a small amount. She fell backwards, passing out on her bed. "Maybe it was just all a bad dream..."

"No DNA Match Found." Nicolle immediately got back up and looked in awe.

"YES! PROOF!" Nicolle got super giddy over it. "FINALLY! WE HAVE PROOF ALIEN LIFE EXISTS!"

"Wait, did the alien..." Paul said, before being interrupted.

"Shsh. Yes. It did."

"Well. Talk about an anal probe." He giggled. "Speaking of anal." Paul gave one last good thrust before unloading one last stream of spunk inside Bridgette's gaping hole. "After that stunt with Matakwa. We're even." Bridgette was dizzy and seemingly unconsious. "And you. You owe some games to play."

"Well, I'll play with you. Just promise me this." Nicolle said.

"Oh yeah?"

"First of all. I'll play anything you want." She then got a frustrated look. "Second? Take a fucking shower, you pigs! You smell like... well, you smell like a porno was shot here!"

"I mean..." Paul shook his head. "All right, fine. I'll drag her to the shower and we'll go pick up my games." After Paul left, Nicolle got out a small notebook and began writing in it.

The Cryptid Codex

Entry 1

Late entry, involving "The Floor Leech." What was considered Chupacabra was actually some Floor Leech named Charlie who owned the place. A small yet ferocious looking being with spikes on its back, that somehow was living in there, feeding off the moisture in the wood. Me and Paul thought it was a cute little thing!

Entry 2

Matakwa, a Djinn from another land, and supposedly from Swahili, was able to grant us wishes and I got to make one! Seems she needs a virgin in order for it to happen. If she gets angry her skin turns pale and her eyes go black! I was super scared!!

Entry 3

Maximov, an alien, had abducted me. After letting me back to Earth, we were able to prove his existence thanks to some fluids left on my clothes after fighting him off.

Nicolle closed the book. She then sat there, waiting for Paul's return. "My friends are so cool..." She sighed, placing her hands on her face, looking at the table that she was resting on. She took out another notebook, and began writing in it.

Private notes.

Bridgette is Paul's girlfriend. She seems to be super knowledgeable on this super natural stuff. She doesn't seem active so maybe if we get a van or something she'll be our driver and getaway. Paul is our surveillance and security guy. While he self develops, I feel he could use some pointers from my house for security. We need some other people, methinks. I don't consider myself a leader, but I don't mind taking that helm. We'd just need someone to help with research and background history.

Nicolle then pushed back the note book. She laid her head down, and began to fall asleep. This time, no aliens are coming to abduct her. She's just gonna wait for her friends to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kept ya waiting, didn't I? Sorry it's been so long since I've written any new chapters! I was initially planning a bonus episode, but, I've decided to write that into the next chapter, which will be released in four days! Thank you for your continued reading and support of Sutranatural, and I hope soon that you will get to read Chapter 4. As always, I am absolutely open to feedback.


	4. Childhood Memories, Adulthood Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicolle offers the idea of using Matakwa to summon a fictional character from a video game that Paul plays, Jazz. Without thinking about the consequences, the summoning is finished, at the cost of probably the most sexual chapter of the story...!

Nicolle woke up a bit groggy after napping all day, yawning and stretching while trying to get up. Her body felt heavy as hell. But then, her mind went a flutter. She remembered that she was gonna play video games with Paul today! Sadly, it was late at night. Her nap caused her to miss out on the entire day. But this wouldn't stop her from wanting to play some games. She went into the guest room where Paul and Bridgette with a pot and spoon. She made sure they were awake by pulling back the covers. Paul was snuggled deeply inside Bridgette's breasts, fully clothed, while Bridgette was in her undies.

"Aww. It's so sweet to see them like this." Nicolle then readied the wooden spoon, putting it inside the pot, and then started rattling the spoon at an intense speed for a few seconds. "WAKE UP!!" She shouted.

"Ugh. Nicolle. What the hell was that for?" Paul groaned as he detached from Bridgette's chest. Bridgette just flinched in response to the loud noise.

"It's game time!"

"Are you fucking daft?" Bridgette said. "You were out cold, we're not playing games at…" Bridgette grabbed her phone and it turned on. She shielded her eyes from the bright flash. "Christ! It's nearly 3 AM!"

"Well, this guy I read about online before we all met up had a haunted cartridge, and said his game was LIVING! Something about how the original owner burned in a housefire, which is why the game had been charred. We should see if the game that Paul has is like that guy's!"

Bridgette chuckled. "For something like that, we're gonna need something more than just a game session."

"Oh yeah?!" Nicolle held her arms at her hips. "If you're so smart, what do we need then?"

"First…" Bridgette put her glasses back on. "Do you even know who we're summoning?"

"Yup! I got a sneak at the cartridge that Paul had! It's a super intergalactic bombshell babe of an ass kicker! Jazz!" Nicolle posed like a hero.

"Who?" Bridgette asked after deafening silence.

"Oh! Her!" Paul got off the bed, hopping onto the floor with his feet ready for action. "Jazz is a cool super hero who runs around chasing bad guys for cash and glory!"

"Oh. Right. I know, now." Bridgette nodded her head. "Paul had a bunch of figurines and stuff when he moved in with me."

"And best of all is we're gonna get her out of that game, and bring her here! Then-" Nicolle was shushed by Bridgette's hand.

"Oh, okay then. Now that we know what's going on. We need things relating to her. Paulie, since you're such a fan of her, tell me what she's like."

"Well..." Paul was super excited. "She's a purple robot girl with cool rounded armor, and she's got a latex suit underneath, and she has a really pretty blonde ponytail, and oh! The crystal! Can't forget about the crystal on her chest!" Paul was definitely super charged with energy thanks to the news.

"Yeah, too bad that non classic based games suck." Nicolle said, scratching her head.

"W…what?!" Paul got upset. "Jazz's other games don't suck! Maybe you just suck at playing the other ones."

"Oh yeah, because Jazz totally needed to be re-branded into a weird RPG game." Nicolle said with some snark.

"Hey, at least I'm not playing White Crusaders' shitty fighting game and MMO." Paul huffed, which in tandem, caused Bridgette to gasp.

"At least White Crusaders got a third game, unlike Jazz's Island Tales series." Bridgette smugly said. "Also Nicolle is right. Jazz's classic series is soooo much better."

"Hmmph! Paul crossed his arms. "Well count me outta this one if you're gonna make fun of my game tastes."

"Hey, the last thing we want you to do is feel unwelcome. Make fun of us for a change." Nicolle spread her arms out. Paul just blankly stared, noting the weird magical girl figurines behind her.

"Jötaider fucking sucks." Nicolle flinched a bit. "Oh, sorry, did I strike a nerve?" Paul's smile curled. "I think we're even."

"So why this Jazz lady of all people?" Nicolle said after snapping out of her trance of bad thoughts towards Paul.

"This cartridge I have…" He holds out a grey cart, with a faded label. "I've had this since I was five years old."

"Are we gonna play it?" Bridgette tapped her feet in a bit of impatience.

"While we play, we call. We need five items relating to her." Paul had some materials in hand already. "Jazz loves guys and girls with glasses, so we can use either one of yours. And she really loves blue gems like cobalt and opals!"

"Well, I know for a fact that my momma has some jewelry like that." Nicolle said.

"So what about the other things?" Bridgette questioned. "It's a pentagram we're doing this on, right?"

"Yep! We need something rubber or latex, and something purple." Paul exclaimed.

"Oh, we could use a condom and that eggplant in your fridge!" Nicolle blurted.

"Wh-what makes you think I'd have a condom?!" Paul said, stumbling a bit. Nicolle walked up close to him, then, in an act of intimidation, she began hugging him, reaching for his wallet. He began whining, muffled of course, as he tried to escape the warm plush feeling of Nicolle's breasts. She unfolded the wallet, and found an amount of condoms comparable to magazine belt. "Oh lookie here! Full, unused and unopened condoms!" She placed his wallet back in his back pocket and then let go of Paul, letting him breathe freely.

"And next is the eggplant. Let's get things together."

The cart was placed inside the console. The items were in place. The girls and Paul were in the middle of the circle. Paul rubbed the golden hookah Matakwa was in.

"And the last part. Matakwa's essence…" The air was then flooded with blue smoke. A voice spoke out, softly, but slowly.

"Your wish this time?"

Paul gulped. "I wish for whatever appears on screen to come to life from this game at 3 AM…"

"Then. If it appears on T.V… it becomes reality… Matakwa has spoken." It was 2:57. Paul was on the first level, as Jazz blazed through a city street to chase a robot who looked like she was a musketeer.

"The young naive lass in purple thinks she's above me! Amusing!" Paul kept pelting the musketeer girl, named Cadenza with shots. 2:58.

"How about some words you'd understand, Cadenza?" Jazz clears her throat. "Yae camin wit mae, ye bastehd!" Nicolle and Bridgette laughed at the one liner.

"What an awful Irish accent! And I'm not even Irish!" Cadenza unleashed wings from her back and flew around the stage. Paul of course knew what to do. The fight was almost over. Jazz charged her cannon on her hand… 2:59.

"That was a SCOTTISH ACCENT!" Upon saying that, Jazz unloaded her energy onto the robot, with a blinding light that filled the room, and then, as soon as Paul was about to beat the boss, the lights went out. The T.V. turned off. Power to the game console was lost.

"….Uhh. Ladies?" The only light was from Nicolle's phone. The entire place was dark

"Oh no, are we going through a power outage?" Nicolle got sad.

"Now we'll never meet Jazz." Paul began to sniffle. 

"Well, now we've got a bigger problem on our hands." Suddenly, a light emitted from the T.V. The light soon shot out like a laser, a purple one, causing a huge flash to stun the three. After their vision came to, Jazz, in her rounded armor, had emerged! The three looked in awe as the lass clad with her long, fluffy ponytail waved around…only for Paul to express concern.

"She looks… angry…?" He began to back away as Bridgette and Nicolle stood stationary.

"She's so big…" Bridgette said. She was quite tall, a bit taller than Bridgette, who definitely was the towering one of the trio.

"She's even bigger down there!" Nicolle said, drooling a bit. Jazz was equipped with a nice bulge at her legs. Soon enough, Jazz whipped out the weapon inside. "WHOA!"

"You're friends with blondie over there right?" Jazz said, pointing to Paul. The girls nodded. "Good. You'll suffice for now." The ironclad lass then grabbed both girls by their heads and slammed their lips against against her massive cock. "I've been In that grey box for so long, I haven't had a good fucking." She smothers her dick on both their faces, prodding between their cheeks as both inhale and exhale with lewd connotations. "Good girls." Nicolle lightly lapped at her shaft while Bridgette prodded the head. "Gonna need a lot more than that. Gimme." The robotic lady then started thrusting inside Bridgette's mouth with force. In response, she squeals, but then gets used to the rhythmic thrusting as it pokes the back of her throat multiple times. 

Paul couldn't help but observe what was going on. "She's… so pent up…" He began to shift around, trying to hide his erection. "It's like she's got such a mix of anger and arousal all in one and…" Paul gasped, realizing why that is. Matakwa only makes deals if sex with a virgin happens, and since Jazz's manifestation is technically a virgin, she's the one carrying out the deal! But poor Paul couldn't help himself as he dropped his pants and began to lightly stroke himself to the spectacle in front of him.

Back to Jazz, she began petting Bridgette's head as she whined more and with much more slurping in between moans. Jazz giggled before saying, "The girl here with the darker skin. She's safe. You and the boy, on the other hand." She smirks. Her final few thrusts made her unleash a load of hot, sticky, wet goop. Bridgette's mouth was so full that she spit it out, staining her cute green sweater.

Nicolle looked in awe and jealousy. "Wow, Bridgette. You oughta say thanks!" She looked at the tall robot girl in front of her. "Hey! Gimme a round, too!"

Jazz looked at her with an inquisitive smile. "Fine. Stroke it. Let's see how soft your hands are." She giggled. "Honestly, you're too cute. I can't leave someone like you unfucked." Nicolle wrapped her hand around the extremely girth blessed and weighty cock. It was so heavy that it made her need to put more force from her arm into holding it upright to massage the shaft. "Yeah. Good girl. You're treating me much better than these two."

Nicolle frowned. "What did they do to you? My friends wouldn't do bad things." Jazz got visibly angry.

"Oh no. Trust me. And I mean this very well. I'm very. VERY angry with them." Jazz began bucking her hips, causing her rod to rub inside Nicolle's grip. "Especially the blondie here. What's his name? Paul? He's gonna get it the hardest." This caused Paul to stop for a bit. "In Co-Op. In Single Player. No matter the mode… Spikes, mistimed jumps, running into regular mooks that take a single shot to kill… I've lost more lives than I've achieved orgasms! And they play it all the time… and each time they play, they fuck like goddamn rabbits! Every time! And you have no idea how hard it is to not be able to do anything about it!"

"What! No way! You can see all that?" Nicolle asked.

"Yes. And I've seen way too--"

"Do they use toys?"

"Y-yes, and it's usually when her fat lazy ass can't reach, but-"

"Does Bridgette ever force herself to lactate to give milkies to Paul?" Bridgette ended up covering her face in embarrassment.

"Yes, and if you don't hush I'm gonna…" Jazz started to convulse as she felt very warm. She grabbed her left breast and began squeezing. "Oh, fuck. I'm gonna come…!" Jazz let out a mighty roar of an orgasm as she began to erupt all over Nicolle's body, staining her not only with color, but smell too. "FUCK! You're such a good girl. Obedient, caring…" She then leaned in, giving a kiss. "And so understanding." Leaning back and standing right up, she looked at Paul who was still stroking. She dashed over to him and grabbed his legs.

"J-Jazz! Wait!"

"Fuck you." Without hesitation, Jazz stuffed her huge cock inside Paul's tight boy hole, thrusting in and out like crazy. Paul began to erratically scream and whine in fear and pleasure.

"Wuh! P-please! Go a bit slower!!" Paul whined. Even then… Paul was secretly in love with it despite how rough it was.

"This is for dying in the tutorial level…" Jazz let out a load in his ass. She didn't pull out and kept going. "This is for dying to Melody…" Another load. His ass was becoming filled to the brim. "Ooooh, I'm gonna tear your asshole asunder… like how my armor was torn when you made me take fall damage!" More loads… "And spikes!" Even more loads… "And that one time you made me fall in the corrosive acid. Jeez, all these mistakes over the years you made with me! And the ones I'm punishing you for were within the first week of owning the game!" Jazz's stream of semen just became so fluid that it felt like a hose.

"I-I was a kid back then! I was only 5 years old! I didn't know any better!"

"And then you kept dying… For years…" She thrusted, with another orgasm inside, causing him to grunt and groan. "You've only recently…" She kept jamming it inside with another steady bill of batter inside his butt between breaths. "Beaten the game… no continues… no lives lost…" She finally pulled out. His ass was so white, you could mistake it for being bleached. Paul was nearly defeated. "And to think you got me killed so much even as an adult… what's your excuse this time?"

"Y-your game is too hard--"

"I'LL SHOW YOU TOO HARD!" Jazz began thrusting in his mouth now! "The boss rush, the victims I couldn't save, the death of my creator that you couldn't prevent each run, each Refill Jug used that became a waste, each death after finding a 1-UP, and every. Single. Time. You PAUSED. FOR LONGER THAN 10 MINUTES!! THIS IS WHAT YEARS OF PENT UP ANGER IS!" Jazz screamed as her entire cock began to tremble and vibrate as she actually managed to dump every ounce of spunk inside of Paul's mouth. Paul, who had been completely painted white, could only make out a muffled moan as he began to jizz himself from the intense pleasure, as Jazz's own spunk drizzled out of his anus and mouth. "Now tell me… Why do you keep doing it…"

Paul turned his head, trying to swallow what was inside his mouth, hoping to respond as soon as possible. "K-keep doing what?"

"Keep playing that game. Of all the ones. That one… You could play any of the other ones of mine but you keep playing the one with my darkest moments." She turns around. "Hearing my creator scream as she burns alive… Seeing poor, innocent civilians cry out for help before robots gun them down and seeing their bodies become pulpy…" Tears formed in her eyes. "You could play the ones where life is happier! Not where things make me feel miserable and useless…"

"Jazz… I had no idea it affected you…" Paul tried sitting up, but his ass was too sore. "You have no idea how it affected me, either…"

"Did… did I hurt you?"

"Well, my ass is burning red right now… other than that… I remember it like it was yesterday. Nearly 15 years ago." All the memories came flooding back to Paul. "Jazz. I've owned this game for as long as I can vividly remember. I was 5 when I got it… If I had known my actions truly would have consequences… I. I wouldn't have played it. And I did it last week before I met Nicolle. I… I won. I beat Doctor Verde and the JA-22 Army. I saved Viola. I saved all the civilians. I did it… Because I made a promise!"

"The young naive lass in purple thinks she's above me! Amusing!" Paul kept pelting the musketeer girl, named Cadenza with shots.

"How about some words you'd understand, Cadenza?" Jazz clears her throat. "Yae camin wit mae, ye bastehd!"

"What an awful Irish accent! And I'm not even Irish!" Cadenza unleashed wings from her back and flew around the stage. Paul didn't know what to do.

"That was a SCOTTISH ACCENT!" Paul kept moving around with Jazz in an unorthodox fashion, which caused him to get pelted by bullets from Cadenza as he controlled Jazz. After a few minutes, Jazz's final bit of HP was taken from her, as she fell back and lost her armor.

"You. You're the new robot Violet Labs made. Such a waste of resources." The screen faded to black. It faded into a city, red from fire. The clouds were dark and murky from storms. Cadenza had won. Paul looked at his reflection in the screen as the screen went fully black. His face was in anguish and horror.

"Paulie, honey, are you enjoying your new game?" His mother walked in with a laundry basket. She noticed he wasn't looking right. "Paulie, is something the matter?"

"J-Jazz died and I couldn't save the world…" He sniffled. "I tried my best but…" He hugged his mother and started crying a lot.

"Oh you poor thing… Paulie, don't worry. It's just a game. You can always try again."

"Jazz probably hates me for losing so early on…"

"Well, if Jazz hates you… give her some love?" His mother smiled and kissed his cheek. "Your cake is almost done, so when it's done I'll carry in a slice, okay?" Paul nodded. He simply looked at his cartridge.

"I promise one day I'll save the world for you, Jazz."

Jazz just stared at him. Her frown became a smile. She came closer, and then, with all hate gone, she gave him a long, big, hug. The warmth from her body melted his fear and anxiety away as he snuggled deep within her breasts.

"You've played for so long… And all I could do was think of myself… and my feelings… and I had no idea you felt the same way… I'm so sorry."

Bridgette and Nicolle smiled, with the latter mentioning, "Hey. You two have some time alone. Me and Bridgey? Shower time."

"What?! Why?" Bridgette huffed.

"You smell like tuna rolled around in a durian." Nicolle grinned. The two left the room, leaving Paul and Jazz in complete privacy.

"Here. I'll make it up to you, big guy. You deserve a reward." She winks. "To think you got the 30 minutes or less ending where you got to see me in a sling bikini from behind."

"I remember all the playground rumors saying you could see a nipple…"

"Well, how about we make it reality!?" Jazz ripped open her latex suit to deploy her huge breasts. "Just. Have a taste." Paul was in complete awe… at the same time, He'd never get a chance to do this again. He began to envelope his mouth on both nipples, sucking lightly. In such a trance, he began getting more greedy in hopes of milk. Jazz couldn't help but giggle and slowly jerk herself off at the cutie giving her such a cute display of innocence. After a few minutes, Jazz lets out a small spurt while moaning, the last of her energy for the night, as she cradles the boy before tucking him in bed.

"Jazz… can we meet again?" Paul said before Jazz left.

"Well, if you ever wanna call… you know where to find me. I'll hop out of that cart whenever you need me." She smiled, flipping the switch. The room went dark. "Good night, cutie."

Cryptid Codex:  
Entry 4:

It seems that Paul's wish for proof of otherworldly life seems to extend to artificial intelligence and fiction becoming a reality. We managed to get in contact with a video game character, Jazz! Such a cool robot girl! We can call on her at any time too, which is way too convenient! I've been asking her questions and tips for her other games, especially since Paul has been wondering things about the sequel to Jazz's first game.

"Nicky! If you don't stop writing, we're starting without you!" Paul called out. Nicolle shut her book and ran to her living room, booting up the console with Jazz's next game. Paul and Bridgette stood side by side with her.

"Ready, you two?" They nodded. "And what about you, Player 1?" Nicolle looked at the far left side of Paul.

"I know this game like the back of my hand." Jazz picked up her controller, pressing start. "Let's roll."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Sutranatural Season 1. Yes, you heard me. Season 1. Chapter 1 of Season 2 is finished. I had been planning to upload Chapter 4 when I got cover art, but, I sadly did not get it in time. I'll wait until Chapter 1 of Season 2 to show the cover art!
> 
> Special thanks to an anonymous user, who brought up the idea of a cryptid chasing girl who gets into rather sexual situations.  
> I'd also like to thank the following for other reasons.
> 
> Matsuda Yuusuke: Japanese Mangaka who drew Bridgette (Check HydraBravoWC on Twitter for the pictures!)  
> @Casfantonio on twitter: Drew Nicolle.  
> @SMALFLP on twitter: Will be drawing the cover art for Chapter 1.  
> Jazz: The OC owner of the same name is not only thanked for allowing me to use their OC for a chapter but also helping shape some of the chapters, giving feedback, and most importantly, being the best friend I could ever ask for.  
> ForbiddenArchive/Hato: Giving me the courage and inspiration for making a series and getting into writing and allowing me to reference their series.  
> And to you, the readers who have joined me on this ride!! Thank you so much!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read this. I'd appreciated all feedback, criticism, AND anything else you'd love to mention. This is a series that randomly came to me in a dream and I hope to make more. Currently, at least 7 chapters are planned!


End file.
